She as a Pirate, he as a Marine?
by DingDreamer
Summary: Nami and Nojiko are pirates stealing property from others. One day, Nami accidentally bumps against a boy who calls himself Luffy and he's a marine? *Chapter 2 Rewritten!*
1. Chapter 1

**Ah! Having too many ideas! I'll update my stories one by one so it might take some time. I was thinking about this story for some time actually. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

"Hey Nami, did you manage to get the treasure from that pirate ship?"

"Yeah. Almost got caught though."

"Pfft. First time hearing that from you."

Nami sighed as she slid her finger around the table. "They only had little treasure. I was expecting a bit more."

Nojiko smiled and she took a sip of her beer.

The two girls were at a bar. It was pretty much vacant; there were only drunken people that were either sleeping on the floor or saying some gibberish. The bartender was at the counter, wiping some glass cups while humming a tune.

Nami had long orange hair. She wore a yellow turtle neck sweater with short black tights and black boots.

Nojiko had purplish blue hair. She wore a black tank top and jeans that went to her knees with high heel sandals. On her hair was a red ribbon. A tattoo was visible on her shoulder.

The two girls were actually pirates although they weren't really known. They have a bounty though (Nami did not like having the bounty after she found out she had one. She almost killed the person who took a picture and put it on the Wanted poster).

The two made their own pirate name called the Mikans (Nojiko disagreed with the name and wanted to change it but Nami eventually beat her in rock-paper-scissors game and they kept the name).

They were now on an island miles away from their hometown.

Nami stretched and grinned. "Next time for sure I'll get more!"

She then stood up from her seat. Nojiko raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"To look for treasure of course." Nami said and grabbed her bag from the floor. She then saluted to Nojiko while giving a wink. "Bye Nojiko~"

Nojiko smirked and gave back a salute. Nami then left the bar as the bartender yelled a 'thanks for coming'.

Nojiko rested her elbow on the table and leaned against it. An evil smirk appeared on her lips. 'Wonder if there are some pirates nearby…'

Nojiko grabbed her cup of beer and drank the whole thing. She then set the empty glass back on the table and stood up. "Thanks for the beer." She said to the bartender and set some money on the table.

"No prob. Thanks for coming." The bartender said with a smile. Nojiko smiled back and left the bar.

**With Nami~**

"Ah! Such a nice day!" Nami looked up at the clear blue sky. Around her were people and crowds. Sellers were yelling around. Men were having fun drinking beer on the streets. Kids were chasing each other around. Nami smiled. Today was a pretty good day.

She started humming as she walked down the street.

**Meanwhile~**

"More meat please!"

"C-coming right up…!"

A boy licked around his own mouth, smiling. He was in a restaurant. Beside him were three big piles of empty plates.

"Amazing…how can he eat all that?" a person whispered.

"Hey look, he's a marine!" another person whispered.

"Oi Luffy. We're gonna be broke." A man with curly black hair said, sweat dropping. Luffy grinned. "Just one more plate, Usopp!"

Usopp slapped his own forehead. "You said that like twenty minutes ago…"

Luffy snickered. He had messy short black hair with a scar under his left eye; on his head was a straw hat. He wore a no sleeve red jacket that was only zipped halfway. It also has a hood. He also wore trousers that went to his knees and sandals. On the back of his jacket there was a large 'M' that stands for Marine.

Usopp wore a Marine uniform and a helmet. Beside him was a bag full of weapons.

"Your ordered food is here!" the water quickly put the dish on the table.

"Waah!" Luffy looked at the meat with a hungry look before putting the whole plate into his mouth and then spit out the now empty plate. "That was good! Mo-"

"Luffy! Remember your duties!" Usopp reminded. Luffy pouted. "Bomb maker…"

'That's…not an insult…' Usopp sweat dropped. Luffy's eyes then widened before he stood up. "Then…I'll leave the bill to you!"

"WHAT? Luffy, wait-"before Usopp finished his sentence, Luffy had already run out the restaurant laughing.

"Ah! Lu-"

"Um mister, you need to pay the bill."

Usopp frowned and turned to the man. Time for some lying.

**And so~**

Nami continued walking down the busy street. "Wonder if there is any p…target found. "

Nami's eyes flashed at a certain pocket that had a huge wallet in it.

'Perfect.' Nami giggled evilly making some people look ay her like she was crazy.

She continued to hum as she neared the owner of the big wallet. Just when she got closer, she bumped against the man 'accidentally' and quickly slipped her hand into the pocket and take out the wallet.

"Ah. Sorry." Nami said with a smile and walked off. 'Hehe. Victory is mine! MINE!'

"EH? WHERE'S MY WALLET?"

Nami looked at her right, smirking. "Like you'll ever kno-"

"I saw that girl take it!"

Nami's eyebrow twitched. "Maybe not."

"Hey girl!"

A sigh escaped Nami. She took a step forward before running at an amazing speed down the road (A tip from Nami: you need to run really fast just in case you get found out).

"Hey! Wait!"

Nami turned around and realized that the wallet she stole had belonged to a pirate.

Nami looked back to the front and started doing some air flips for some reason.

'Ooh~' and 'ahh~' went the crowd.

Nami then went back to running and jumped on some carriages and jumped down from it.

"Damn! She's too fast!" she heard the pirate yell. She then heard quick footsteps and knew the pirate's crews have also started chasing after her. Nami grits her teeth but smirked as she started to pick up more speed. Well that was until she ran around a corner and crashed against another person.

"Ow!" Nami rubbed her butt with a frown.

"Ah! My hat! My hat! Ah, there it is!"

An angry mark appeared on Nami's forehead. "Hey! Shouldn't you care about the person you crash against?"

The boy turned to her with a curious look. "But you were the one who crashed into me!"

Another angry mark appeared on her forehead. "Me? You're the one who-"

"Found ya, little girl."

Nami jumped and slowly turned around with a weak smile. "Hehe…"

About ten or eleven pirates stood in front of her. The person who she stole the wallet from smirked as he crossed his arms. "You're gonna regret stealing my things."

Nami narrowed her eyes before the straw hat boy said "Who are you?"

The man looked at the boy. "Are you part of her little stealing?"

That gave Nami an idea and she smirked. She then quickly stood up and quickly squatted down behind the straw hat boy, making an innocent face. "Captain! They're trying to beat me up!"

The straw hat boy turned his head a bit and looked at Nami with a curious look. "Captain?"

The man cracked his knuckles. "So you're her captain huh? So you're a pirate like me."

The straw hat boy's eyes widened. "Eh? Me? A pirate?"

Nami made a sad (pretending) look. "Help me captain!"

She then started running away, an evil smirk growing on her face.

**Nojiko~**

Nojiko wandered about the market with a bag full of food. Nojiko smiled when she saw mikans. 'I'm sure Nami will like them…'

"Hey have you heard? Marines have come to this town." A person behind her said to his friend.

"I heard about it also. There have been many pirates wandering around this town. Guess the Marines heard the news." The friend said.

Nojiko narrowed her eyes. Even if the pirates' bounties are low, Marines would still find them.

'Better get off of this island.' Nojiko gripped her bag and started walking a bit faster.

'Wait. Does Nami even know about this?'

**Back to Nami~**

Nami ran around a corner and leaned against a building wall. She started getting excited as she quickly opened the wallet and started to count the beli. Nami cackled. 'One thousand beli…that pirate sure steals a lot.'

Nami then remember the boy with the straw hat and smirked. 'Wonder if he got beaten up….well it's none of my business. No one messes with the Cat Burglar!'

She chuckled evilly and people stared at her as if she was crazy.

**Strawhat boy~**

"Whew, I'm hungry again." Luffy frowned as he rubbed his stomach.

"W-what are you?" a man on the floor said weakly. Beside him were his companions all beaten up and bruised. Luffy turned to him and grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm a Marine who's gonna bring you to prison!"

**To be continued~**

**How was the story?**

**I will include some other people soon! And Luffy being a Marine was really shocking right? Well actually he…sorry, can't spoil it!**

**Will Nojiko find Nami in time to tell her about the Marines?**

**Did Usopp manage to lie successfully?**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape Part 1

**Continuing from the last chapter~**

"I'm a marine who's gonna bring you to prison!" Luffy said with a wide grin. The pirate captain looked at the boy in shock.

"Y-you're a marine? Then that means that girl-"

"Luffy!"

Luffy turned around to see who was calling him. "Ah! Usopp!"

Usopp ran to his friend and then smacked his head. "I can't believe you left me in that restaurant! You know how long it took me to…what happened here?"

Usopp gasped when he saw the injured pirates on the ground.

"Shishi! I defeated them!" Luffy said, wiping his nose with his thumb. Usopp's jaw dropped. 'I'm more amazed he didn't destroy anything…'

"How'd you get them?" Usopp asked, still staring in surprise.

Luffy remembered the orange hair girl from earlier. "A girl led them to me! She was being chased by them."

"You idiot!" the pirate captain yelled before grunting in slight pain. "That girl stole my wallet! I bet she was a pirate too!"

Luffy and Usopp stared at the pirate before turning to each other.

"So how do we bring them to prison?" Luffy asked. Usopp shrugged.

The pirate's jaw dropped. 'They ignored me!'

"Maybe there are some ropes around here…"

"Hey, didn't you hear what I just said?" the pirate yelled, annoyed. Luffy frowned. "I don't remember seeing her on the Wanted poster."

'Although she did call me 'captain' for some reason…' Luffy thought. Usopp waved his hand around, sighing. "You never remember anything. Tell me her description then."

"Um, she had long orange hair. Eh…"

"Wait, you said orange hair right?"

Luffy nodded and Usopp started thinking, putting a hand under his chin. "Hm…the only one I know is the 'Cat Burglar', I think her name was…Nami? She's the captain of the Mikans…wait, doesn't that mean you just let go a pirate?"

The pirate sweat dropped, his eyebrow twitching.

"Nami." Luffy repeated, registering the name into his mind. He smiled happily.

**Meanwhile~**

Nami turned her head back, a curious look on her face. Did someone call her?

"Must be my imagination…' Nami thought and then smiled as she patted a place in her bag where the wallet was.

'Let's see if Nojiko can get more than me…' Nami snickered. She then placed a finger on her chin. 'What should I do now…?'

Nami stopped in front of a store. It was a store that sells paintings and sculptures. Nami stared at the display window before walking towards it. She gently put a hand on the glass window and stared at a particular picture. It was just then she heard a series of loud footsteps and yells.

Nami snapped back to her senses and turned. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her. 'Marines! What are they doing here?'

"Get out of the way!" a pirate yelled as he tried to run faster, dodging the bullets firing at him.

"Get him!" one of the marines yelled. Nami quickly turned around and ran around the corner to an almost empty street. She hid behind a building and listened as the footstep sounds faded away.

Nami got out and narrowed her eyes. 'Need to tell Nojiko about this!'

"Nami!" someone yelled. Nami turned around and sweat dropped. 'Well, at least I won't need to run around and find her…'

"Nojiko! There are marines-"

"I heard. We better get off of the island soon." Nojiko said with a frown.

"Uh, we crashed our boat when we got here, remember?" Nami recalled the incident. Nojiko sweat dropped. "We'll have to think of another plan…"

"Ah! Our belongs! They're still in the apartment!" what Nami actually meant by that was the money and things they stole from others.

Nojiko put a hand on her hip and lifted up a big bag. Nami snatched it away and hugged it greedily.

'As expected from a money obsessed girl.' Nojiko placed a hand on her chin, thinking. "I was sure there were boat renting shops around here…"

"You mean the shop near the ship dock?"

Nojiko nodded. "But it'll be difficult to get there. There are marine ships around there."

Nami grits her teeth. "What special day is today? Hunting Pirates day?"

Nojiko sighed. "Some people from this town must have told the marines. We need to find a way out of here…"

Nami's eyes widened slightly before she smirked. "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me."<p>

"But it's a good plan!" Nami said with a smirk. "Besides, I'm faster than you."

Nojiko's eyebrow twitched at the comment. "So you plan to distract ALL the marines and then I climb onto one of their ships and we go off in it?"

Nami nodded. Nojiko literally slapped her own forehead. "Nami, they have guns and-"

Nami pursed her lips. "You've seen me escape from fifty pirates before."

"Nami, they're not pirates. They're MARINES." Nojiko reminded her. "They have guns. They have cannons. They have grenades."

Nami put her hands on her hips. "You have any better plans?"

The two girls got silent. Nami smirked again. "Don't worry! I'll definitely get to the ship. Just focus on moving the ship! I'll get on it immediately."

Nojiko did not like this idea. But Nami's plans always went right. Nojiko's face scrunched up when she remembered something long time ago…

"Okay. But you better promise me you'll make it." Nojiko lifted up a hand. Nami's eyes widened slightly before she gave the girl a high five. "Yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile~<strong>

"As expected from Garp's gransdon!" a marine saluted.

"Shishishi!" Luffy grinned. "Can i eat the meat now?"

The marine sweat dropped. "It's on the ship..."

Luffy cheered. Usopp's eyebrow twitched. 'No wonder...'

Usopp had went to call for some marines while Luffy watched over the pirates (just in case they try to escape).

"See ya Usopp!" Luffy dashed off with his arms waved around.

"Ah! Luffy! COme back! There's more-"

Lufy snickered as he continued running towards the ship dock with one thing in mind: Meat.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile~<strong>

Nojiko hid behind some groups of people, hiding from the marines that were passing by. When it was clear, she dashed out and went inside an alley.

'I'm sure this was the short cut to the dock…' Nojiko walked deeper inside the alley, broken glasses breaking once again under her. So this was Nami's plan: Nojiko will first arrive at the dock. Nami will go there from another way and get the marines to chase after her to the opposite direction, giving Nojiko a chance to get onto one of the marine's ships.

'There could be some marines on the ships though…' Nojiko thought. Luckily she knew how to put up a fight. That was how she got her bounty.

When Nojiko got out of the alley, she turned left, seeing sea gulls flying around.

"Guess I'm almost there." Nojiko muttered. She could hear faint ship noises. This was going to be hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile~<strong>

Nami hid behind a building that was near the ship dock. Marines were around there, guarding. There were a bit more than what Nami had expected. 'Okay, so when Nojiko gives the signal, I'll run out and try to get all their attention…but I need something to-"

Nami's boots kicked something by accident and she looked. A playful smirk slowly spread on her face. "Got it."

**To be continued~**

**Could this mean something? Will there be a second meeting? Will Nojiko and Nami get on the ships successfully? **

**Actually i had other ideas for this chapter but this one made more sense. **

**I hoped you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Knowing his Name

**Continuing from the last chapter~**

Okay, she did her plan perfectly. Now how did this happen?

She had used the fireworks she found at her hiding place and used it to lure the marines away from the ship. She had tricked some marines into chasing after her. She had successfully got onto the ship. Now if only Nojiko told her which ship she should get on, she wouldn't have gotten on the same ship as the boy she had bumped into earlier (she doesn't even know why he was in the ship in the first place!)

Before Nami even got on the ship, Luffy found himself in a room of buttons (he called it the mystery room) so he decided to press one making the ship move AND because of that, Nami got on it, thinking it was Nojiko's doing.

Now the two stood in front of each other, both with wide eyes.

"Y-you!" the two pointed at each other.

"What are you doing here?" they said in unison. Luffy titled his head, pointing at himself. "I'm here for my meat."

An angry mark appeared on Nami's forehead. "That's not an answer, you idiot! I mean what are you doing here on a marine's ship?"

Luffy pouted. "I'm a marine."

Nami looked at him, shocked. "You? A marine?"

Luffy grinned and nodded. "Yep!"

Nami frowned. "…are you serious?"

Luffy pouted again. "That's mean! You don't look like a pirate yourself!"

Nami's eyes widened. "How'd you know-"

She then remembered about Nojiko. "This isn't the time to talk about this! Where's Nojiko?"

Luffy looked at her with curiosity. "Who's that?"

"None of your business, marine!" she hissed. Nami then quickly got out of the room and out onto the ship deck. The island they were on before was getting smaller and smaller as the ship got farther and farther. Nami got to her knees, gripping the railing tightly. Luffy walked up behind her and grinned.

"Guess I'll be going home early!"

Nami glared at him. "We're not going anywhere!"

"EH? Why not?" he asked. Nami smacked his head, giving him a bump. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Idiot! I'm a pirate! I'm not supposed to…Why aren't you even capturing me or something?" Nami said with a glare. Luffy stared at her before smiling. "That's because you helped me get the pirates!"

Nami raised an eyebrow. "What pirates-"

She remembered the incident and she looked at him with annoyance. "I wasn't helping! I was running away from them!"

Luffy crossed his arms, looking at her with a questioning look. "Why?"

"That's because…do you only ask questions or something?" Nami rubbed her forehead, sighing in annoyance. She couldn't believe she was talking to a marine. A very strange idiot marine.

"I can't wait to tell Ace and Sabo about today!" Luffy exclaimed happily. Nami glared with annoyance. Great, how nice it was getting stuck on a ship with a marine. Nojiko's missing and she's listening to the marine talk about things she doesn't even understand.

Suddenly a loud growl came. Luffy looked at his stomach, raising an eyebrow. "That's weird; it's not coming from me."

Nami hung her head in depression. "It's my stomach…"

Luffy stared at her before grinning. "The kitchen has a lot of food! I can bring you there!"

Nami looked at the floor. "I don't need your help! Especially not from a marine…"

Luffy stared at her before shrugging. "Your choice."

He then started dashing inside the ship. "Meat~!"

Nami sweat dropped. 'Do all marines act like this…?'

Nami's stomach growled again. Nami held her stomach, trying hard not to run after the marine to the kitchen.

As her stomach continued growling, Nami started thinking. 'Nojiko should be alright…'

Growl.

'I was planning to buy mikans too…'

Growl.

Nami gulped as she stared at the door. Should she go to the kitchen?

She balled her fists, the continuous growling and the need for food growing.

**With Luffy~**

Luffy ate (swallowed) the meat on the table with a happy smile. It was then he heard the door creak that he turned his head.

Nami stood at the doorway, scratching her cheek nervously. Luffy stared at her.

"D-don't get the wrong idea! I'm just-"it was then Nami's stomach growled again. The two stayed silent before Luffy snickered. Nami glared at him and sighed before carefully walking over to a seat and sat down. She looked at the table and sweat dropped when she saw piles of empty plates beside the boy.

Nami grabbed a plate of meat and stared at it before sighing. "I can't believe I'm eating with a marine…"

Luffy laughed, food flying all over Nami's face. Nami quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped the food away angrily. "What are you laughing about?"

Luffy stopped laughing and grinned. "I just felt like laughing."

Nami's eyebrow twitched and took a knife and fork that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Luffy watched her movement and then opened his mouth again. "Is it really weird for a pirate and marine to eat together?"

Nami raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course!"

"Why?" Luffy asked. Nami's eye brow twitched again. "We're enemies! Remember? You even capture pirates! I'm sure you captured those pirates from earlier…"

"That's because they were causing trouble. You don't seem like a person who can cause trouble." Luffy explained. Nami frowned.

"Listen here. We're just here because of a little accident. When we get onto the next island, I'll get out and you can go back to the Marine headquarters or something, got it?" Nami said. Luffy frowned. "But I don't know how to go back…"

Silence came.

"Then again, it's not surprising for an idiot like you." Nami muttered although it was loud enough for Luffy to hear.

"Hey! I have a name!" Luffy shot back with a pout. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

Nami practically jumped off of her seat. "What did you say?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy repeated.

"You mean you're that famous marine who's the grandson of Garp?" Nami pointed at him, her jaw dropping.

"Ooh! You know Gramps? Hey you know about Sabo and Ace?" Luffy asked excitedly.

Nami literally got on her knees, covering her mouth with her hand with a shocked look. 'He's not only an idiot, but he's also the grandson of Garp and the brother of the two famous marines, Portgas D. Ace and Sabo!'

Luffy continued to eat his meat in happiness. Nami looked at him suspiciously. 'Wait, if he's that famous, that means he's pretty rich. Then that means he might be worth a lot. Then that means if I kidnap him, then I can get beli!'

Nami's eyes turned into Beli. She lowered her face and slowly got back on her seat. She then leaned back against her chair and crossed her legs and arms. She looked up with a smile. "On second thought, I'll take you back…wherever you live."

Luffy stopped eating as his eyes widened. "EH? REALLY?"

Some pieces flew onto Nami's face again but she didn't seem to mind as she wiped her face again. She nodded and Luffy cheered. "OH YEAH!"

"BUT!" Nami yelled making Luffy shut his mouth and looked at her curiously. Nami smirked. "You have to listen to every of my command."

Luffy nodded furiously. Nami smirked but inside she was laughing like a mad woman.

"But…" Luffy started to say. "Do you know how to get there?"

"Of course! I AM a navigator." Nami said. Luffy's eyes shined. "OH! Like Ace and Sabo!"

Nami raised an eyebrow. 'I thought marines have these machines that help them navigate…why are his brothers…?'

She decided to shake the thoughts away as she stared at the boy who went back to eating his meat saying things like 'can't wait to get back' and 'now I won't be killed by gramps' (Nami did not know what he meant by that).

'Now my only problem is Nojiko…where is she now?' Nami narrowed her eyes. If something happened to Nojiko…

**Meanwhile~**

'Why? Why is it I just have to choose the wrong ship?'

Nojiko grits her teeth as she lifts up her handcuffed hands, making her handcuffs make a small clinking sound. She frowned and looked around. She was in a prison cell on the marine ship she was on before. The marine ship full of prisoners and marines.

Around her prison cell was other cells full of pirates, arguing or sleeping or trying to escape. Nojiko sighed as she leaned back against the wall. 'Of course. When there are prisoners in one ship that means there are guards.'

She sighed again. 'I am so gonna kill Nami when I find her.'

**Back to Nami~**

Nami shivered. 'I just had a weird feeling…' Nami thought but shrugged it off.

"So when do we get there?" Luffy asked happily. Nami smacked his head.

"Ow…" Luffy rubbed his head, wincing.

"That was the one thousandth time you asked me the same question." Nami said, her eye brow twitching. She then looked outside the small circular window inside the kitchen and her eyes widened slightly. 'It's this dark already…'

She crossed her arms and looked at Luffy. "You know where the rooms are?"

"You mean for sleeping?"

Nami nodded and Luffy smiled. "Yep! I'll take you there!"

Luffy then marched out the kitchen (that was full of dirty plates) with Nami (who decided to do something about the dishes or else the whole kitchen might be full of plates) following behind him.

It was just then Luffy started to hum. Nami raised an eyebrow. "What are you singing?"

"It's a song me and Ace and Sabo used to sing when we were little. They think it's a childish song now." Luffy answered with a pout. Nami stared at him. 'Childish...'

"Here we are!" Luffy stood in front of a door, his hands on his hips. Nami walked over and slowly opened the door. Inside there were two rows of beds, each row against the wall. The walls were painted blue and the floor was painted brown. There was a huge circular window at the end of the room. Nami walked inside and looked around. The ship was huge, but she never expected a room to be THIS huge. Luffy yawned and sloppily walked over to one of the beds and jumped on it. "Good night Nami…"

Nami's mouth twitched. "Who said you were going to sleep here?"

No reply. Nami's eyes widened slightly when she heard a small snore coming from the boy.

'No way…he's asleep already?' Nami walked closer and found out she was right. 'Fast sleeper…' she sighed and went over to a bed close to the window. She plopped herself on it and looked out the window. She could see the moon's reflection on the sparkling sea and the stars in the dark sky.

She stared with an expressionless face before she bent down and took off her boots. She then lied down on the bed and grabbed the blankets into her. 'I never thought this would happen…eat with a marine…sleeping in the same room as a marine…a-"

"Ah~ meat~!"

'A marine who sleep talks…' Nami sweat dropped before she felt her eyelids started to close. Just before she fell into slumber, one thing crossed her mind.

'Did he just say my name?'

**To be continued~**

**What will happen to Nojiko?**

**When will Nami and Luffy get to the next island?**

**I was pretty surprised when I saw how long this chapter was. I really hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
